The terms “body space,” including derivatives thereof, is herein intended to mean any cavity or lumen within the body that is defined at least in part by a tissue wall. For example, the cardiac chambers, the uterus, the regions of the gastrointestinal tract, and the arterial or venous vessels are all considered illustrative examples of body spaces within the intended meaning.
The term “body lumen,” including derivatives thereof, is herein intended to mean any body space which is circumscribed along a length by a tubular tissue wall and which terminates at each of two ends in at least one opening that communicates externally of the body space. For example, the large and small intestines, the vas deferens, the trachea, and the fallopian tubes are all illustrative examples of lumens within the intended meaning. Blood vessels are also herein considered lumens, including regions of the vascular tree between their branch points. More particularly, the pulmonary veins are lumens within the intended meaning, including the region of the pulmonary veins between the branched portions of their ostia along a left ventricle wall, although the wall tissue defining the ostia typically presents uniquely tapered lumenal shapes.
Many local energy delivery devices and methods have been developed for treating the various abnormal tissue conditions in the body, and particularly for treating abnormal tissue along body space walls which define various body spaces in the body. For example, various devices have been disclosed with the primary purpose of treating or recanalizing atherosclerotic vessels with localized energy delivery. Several prior devices and methods combine energy delivery assemblies in combination with cardiovascular stent devices in order to locally deliver energy to tissue in order to maintain patency in diseased lumens such as blood vessels. Endometriosis, another abnormal wall tissue condition that is associated with the endometrial cavity and is characterized by dangerously proliferative uterine wall tissue along the surface of the endometrial cavity, has also been treated by local energy delivery devices and methods. Several other devices and methods have also been disclosed which use catheter-based heat sources for the intended purpose of inducing thrombosis and controlling hemorrhaging within certain body lumens such as vessels. Detailed examples of local energy delivery devices and related procedures such as those of the types just described above are variously disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,962 to Hershenson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,258 to InoKuchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,311 to Ruiz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,620 to Strul et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,933 to Eggers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,694 to Kasprzyk et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,540 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,430 to Spears et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,321 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,380 to Chin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,730 to Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,672 to Edwards et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,720 to Stern et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,528 to Auth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,205 to Taylor et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,368 to Hussein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,736 to Behl; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,618 to Kandarpa. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Other prior devices and methods electrically couple fluid to an ablation element during local energy delivery for treatment of abnormal tissues. Some such devices couple the fluid to the ablation element for the primary purpose of controlling the temperature of the element during the energy delivery. Other such devices couple the fluid more directly to the tissue-device interface either as another temperature control mechanism or in certain other known applications as a carrier or medium for the localized energy delivery, itself. More detailed examples of ablation devices which use fluid to assist in electrically coupling electrodes to tissue are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,554 to Imran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,811 to Imran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,730 to Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,161 to Imran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,672 to Edwards et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,241 to Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,788 to Baker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,278 to Imran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,267 to Panescu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,927 to Imran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,403 to McGee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,846; and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 97/32525 to Pomeranz et al.; and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/02201 to Pomeranz et al. To the extent not previously incorporated above, the disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Atrial Fibrillation
Cardiac arrhythmias, and atrial fibrillation in particular, persist as common and dangerous medical ailments associated with abnormal cardiac chamber wall tissue, and have been observed especially in the aging population. In patients with cardiac arrhythmia, abnormal regions of cardiac tissue do not follow the synchronous beating cycle associated with normally conductive tissue in patients with sinus rhythm. Instead, the abnormal regions of cardiac tissue aberrantly conduct to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the cardiac cycle into an asynchronous cardiac rhythm. Such abnormal conduction has been previously known to occur at various regions of the heart, such as, for example, in the region of the sino-atrial (SA) node, along the conduction pathways of the atrioventricular (AV) node and the Bundle of His, or in the cardiac muscle tissue forming the walls of the ventricular and atrial cardiac chambers.
Cardiac arrhythmias, including atrial arrhythmia, may be of a multiwavelet reentrant type, characterized by multiple asynchronous loops of electrical impulses that are scattered about the atrial chamber and are often self-propagating. In the alternative or in addition to the multiwavelet reentrant type, cardiac arrhythmias may also have a focal origin, such as when an isolated region of tissue in an atrium fires autonomously in a rapid, repetitive fashion. Cardiac arrhythmias, including atrial fibrillation, may be generally detected using the global technique of an electrocardiogram (EKG). More sensitive procedures of mapping the specific conduction along the cardiac chambers have also been disclosed, such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,649 to Walinsky et al. and Published PCT Patent Application No. WO 96/32897 to Desai. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
A host of clinical conditions may result from the irregular cardiac function and resulting hemodynamic abnormalities associated with atrial fibrillation, including stroke, heart failure, and other thromboembolic events. In fact, atrial fibrillation is believed to be a significant cause of cerebral stroke, wherein the abnormal hemodynamics in the left atrium caused by the fibrillatory wall motion precipitate the formation of thrombus within the atrial chamber. A thromboembolism is ultimately dislodged into the left ventricle that thereafter pumps the embolism into the cerebral circulation where a stroke results. Accordingly, numerous procedures for treating atrial arrhythmias have been developed, including pharmacological, surgical, and catheter ablation procedures.
Several pharmacological approaches intended to remedy or otherwise treat atrial arrhythmias have been disclosed, such as for example according to the disclosures of the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,563 to Berne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,801 to Molloy et al.; and also “Current Management of Arrhythmias” (1991) by Hindricks, et al. However, such pharmacological solutions are not generally believed to be entirely effective in many cases, and are even believed in some cases to result in proarrhythmia and long-term inefficacy. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Several surgical approaches have also been developed with the intention of treating atrial fibrillation. One particular example is known as the “maze procedure,” as is disclosed by Cox, J L et al. in “The surgical treatment of atrial fibrillation. I. Summary” Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery 101 (3), pp. 402-405 (1991); and also by Cox, J L in “The surgical treatment of atrial fibrillation. IV. Surgical Technique”, Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery 101 (4), pp. 584-592 (1991). In general, the “maze” procedure is designed to relieve atrial arrhythmia by restoring effective atrial systole and sinus node control through a prescribed pattern of incisions about the tissue wall. In the early clinical experiences reported, the “maze” procedure included surgical incisions in both the right and the left atrial chambers. However, more recent reports predict that the surgical “maze” procedure may be substantially efficacious when performed only in the left atrium, such as is disclosed in Sueda et al., “Simple Left Atrial Procedure for Chronic Atrial Fibrillation Associated With Mitral Valve Disease” (1996). The disclosure of these cited references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
The “maze procedure” as performed in the left atrium generally includes forming vertical incisions from the two superior pulmonary veins and terminating in the region of the mitral valve annulus, traversing the region of the inferior pulmonary veins en route. An additional horizontal line also connects the superior ends of the two vertical incisions. Thus, the atrial wall region bordered by the pulmonary vein ostia is isolated from the other atrial tissue. In this process, the mechanical sectioning of atrial tissue eliminates the arrhythmogenic conduction from the boxed region of the pulmonary veins and to the rest of the atrium by creating conduction blocks within the aberrant electrical conduction pathways. Other variations or modifications of this specific pattern just described have also been disclosed, all sharing the primary purpose of isolating known or suspected regions of arrhythmogenic origin or propagation along the atrial wall.
While the “maze” procedure and its variations as reported by Cox and others have met some success in treating patients with atrial arrhythmia, its highly invasive methodology is believed to be prohibitive in most cases. However, these procedures have provided a guiding principle that electrically isolating faulty cardiac tissue may successfully prevent atrial arrhythmia, and particularly atrial fibrillation caused by arrhythmogenic conduction arising from the region of the pulmonary veins.
Less invasive catheter-based approaches to treat atrial fibrillation have been disclosed which implement cardiac tissue ablation for terminating arrhythmogenic conduction in the atria. Examples of such catheter-based devices and treatment methods have generally targeted atrial segmentation with ablation catheter devices and methods adapted to form linear or curvilinear lesions in the wall tissue that defines the atrial chambers. Some specifically disclosed approaches provide specific ablation elements that are linear over a defined length intended to engage the tissue for creating the linear lesion. Other disclosed approaches provide shaped or steerable guiding sheaths, or sheaths within sheaths, for the intended purpose of directing tip ablation catheters toward the posterior left atrial wall such that sequential ablations along the predetermined path of tissue may create the desired lesion. In addition, various energy delivery modalities have been disclosed for forming atrial wall lesions, and include use of microwave, laser, ultrasound, thermal conduction, and more commonly, radiofrequency energies to create conduction blocks along the cardiac tissue wall.
Further more detailed examples of ablation device assemblies and methods for creating lesions along an atrial wall are disclosed in the following U.S. Patent references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,591 to Jang et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,393 to Isner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,119; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,385 to Avitall; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,119 to Swartz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,193 to Fleischman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,661 to Kordis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,810 to Swanson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,440 to Swartz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,609 to Swanson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,766 to Swartz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,609 to Swanson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,854 to Munsif; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,723 to Avitall; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,438 to Avitall. To the extent not previously incorporated above, the disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Other examples of such ablation devices and methods are disclosed in the following Published PCT Patent Applications: WO 93/20767 to Stern et al.; WO 94/21165 to Kordis et al.; WO 96/10961 to Fleischman et al.; WO 96/26675 to Klein et al.; and WO 97/37607 to Schaer. To the extent not previously incorporated above, the disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Additional examples of such ablation devices and methods are disclosed in the following published articles: “Physics and Engineering of Transcatheter Tissue Ablation”, Avitall et al., Journal of American College of Cardiology, Volume 22, No. 3: 921-932 (1993); and “Right and Left Atrial Radiofrequency Catheter Therapy of Paroxysmal Atrial Fibrillation,” Haissaguerre, et al., Journal of Cardiovascular Electrophysiology 7 (12), pp. 1132-1144 (1996). The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
In addition to those known assemblies just summarized above, additional tissue ablation device assemblies have also been recently developed for the specific purpose of ensuring firm contact and consistent positioning of a linear ablation element along a length of tissue by anchoring the element at least at one predetermined location along that length, such as in order to form a “maze”-type lesion pattern in the left atrium. One example of such assemblies includes an anchor at each of two ends of a linear ablation element in order to secure those ends to each of two predetermined locations along a left atrial wall, such as at two adjacent pulmonary veins, so that tissue may be ablated along the length of tissue extending therebetween.
In addition to attempting atrial wall segmentation with long linear lesions for treating atrial arrhythmia, other ablation device and method have also been disclosed which are intended to use expandable members such as balloons to ablate cardiac tissue. Some such devices have been disclosed primarily for use in ablating tissue wall regions along the cardiac chambers. Other devices and methods have been disclosed for treating abnormal conduction of the left-sided accessory pathways, and in particular associated with “Wolff-Parkinson-White” syndrome —various such disclosures use a balloon for ablating from within a region of an associated coronary sinus adjacent to the desired cardiac tissue to ablate. Further more detailed examples of devices and methods such as of the types just described are variously disclosed in the following published references: Fram et al., in “Feasibility of RF Powered Thermal Balloon Ablation of Atrioventricular Bypass Tracts via the Coronary Sinus: In vivo Canine Studies,” PACE, Vol. 18, p 1518-1530 (1995); “Long-term effects of percutaneous laser balloon ablation from the canine coronary sinus”, Schuger C D et al., Circulation (1992) 86: 947-954; and “Percutaneous laser balloon coagulation of accessory pathways”, McMath L P et al., Diagn Ther Cardiovasc Interven 1991; 1425: 165-171. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Arrhythmias Originating from Foci in Pulmonary Veins
Various modes of atrial fibrillation have also been observed to be focal in nature, caused by the rapid and repetitive firing of an isolated center within cardiac muscle tissue associated with the atrium. Such foci may act as either a trigger of atrial fibrillatory paroxysmal or may even sustain the fibrillation. Various disclosures have suggested that focal atrial arrhythmia often originates from at least one tissue region along one or more of the pulmonary veins of the left atrium, and even more particularly in the superior pulmonary veins.
Less-invasive percutaneous catheter ablation techniques have been disclosed which use end-electrode catheter designs with the intention of ablating and thereby treating focal arrhythmias in the pulmonary veins. These ablation procedures are typically characterized by the incremental application of electrical energy to the tissue to form focal lesions designed to terminate the inappropriate arrhythmogenic conduction.
One example of a focal ablation method intended to treat focal arrhythmia originating from a pulmonary vein is disclosed by Haissaguerre, et al. in “Right and Left Atrial Radiofrequency Catheter Therapy of Paroxysmal Atrial Fibrillation” in Journal of Cardiovascular Electrophysiology 7(12), pp. 1132-1144 (1996) (previously incorporated by reference above). Haissaguerre, et al. discloses radiofrequency catheter ablation of drug-refractory paroxysmal atrial fibrillation using linear atrial lesions complemented by focal ablation targeted at arrhythmogenic foci in a screened patient population. The site of the arrhythmogenic foci were generally located just inside the superior pulmonary vein, and the focal ablations were generally performed using a standard 4 mm tip single ablation electrode.
Another focal ablation method of treating atrial arrhythmias is disclosed in Jais et al., “A focal source of atrial fibrillation treated by discrete radiofrequency ablation,” Circulation 95: 572-576 (1997). The disclosure of this reference is herein incorporated in its entirety by reference thereto. Jais et al. discloses treating patients with paroxysmal arrhythmias originating from a focal source by ablating that source. At the site of arrhythmogenic tissue, in both right and left atria, several pulses of a discrete source of radiofrequency energy were applied in order to eliminate the fibrillatory process.
Other assemblies and methods have been disclosed addressing focal sources of arrhythmia in pulmonary veins by ablating circumferential regions of tissue either along the pulmonary vein, at the ostium of the vein along the atrial wall, or encircling the ostium and along the atrial wall. More detailed examples of device assemblies and methods for treating focal arrhythmia as just described are disclosed in Published PCT Patent Application No. WO 99/02096 to Diederich et al., and also in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,740 for “Circumferential Ablation Device Assembly” to Michael D. Lesh et al., on Feb. 15, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,457 for “Device and Method for Forming a Circumferential Conduction Block in a Pulmonary Vein” to Michael D. Lesh, on Jan. 11, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,101 for “Circumferential Ablation Device Assembly” to Chris J. Diederich et al., on Sep. 12, 2000.
Another specific device assembly and method which is intended to treat focal atrial fibrillation by ablating a circumferential region of tissue between two seals in order to form a conduction block to isolate an arrhythmogenic focus within a pulmonary vein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,660 and a related Published PCT Patent Application No. WO 99/00064. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.